Declaración
by Juvia Agreste
Summary: Adrien estaba en shock. Marinette. ¿Marinette? ¿Le gustaba a Marinette? Lo peor era que se enteró de parte de Chloé.
1. Error

_**Ok volví.**_

 _ **¡Hola mortales!**_

 _ **Aqui traigo una historia. Y se que me odiarán por dejarlo asi. Pero...Se me cortó la inspiración.**_

 _ **Y ahora... !SUFRAN!**_

Clases normales, alumnos normales y una Chloé burlándose normalmente.

-Ladybug es fantástica, nada que ver con ese gato pulgoso al que llama compañero.

Marinette estaba más que enojada con ella. Toda la mañana no dejó de hablar sobre lo sucedido la tarde anterior donde un akuma había atacado la escuela buscando vengarse de una rubia molesta. Y Chat Noir no había podido ayudar de mucho.

-Chloé, cállate. ¿Te recuerdo porque tuvieron que venir en primer lugar?

-No me hables, segundona.

-¿SEGUNDONA?

-Claro, ayer estábamos en una competición, y de no ser por ese monstruo te habría ganado. Admítelo.

-Sí claro, lo que quieras.- Marinette sabía que nada ganaba peleando con ella.

-Además, si proteges tanto al gato ese, es porque te ha de agradar. Y es comprensible, Dios los crea y ellos se juntan.

-¿Siquiera sabes que significa ese refrán?

-No, pero me gusta.

-Como sea, deja a Chat Noir en paz.

Adrien no había dicho nada. No estaba nada contento con Chloé y estuvo a punto de decir que se callara cuando Marinette habló.

Adrien siempre había admirado a Marinette. No se dejaba amedrentar ni pisotear. De alguna manera le recordaba a su Lady.

-Marinette, ¿no crees que finges ser algo que no quieres?

-¿Ahora de que estas hablando?

-Que finges ser Ladybug.

Todo el salón se quedó callado. Tanto Adrien como Marinette se quedaron con la boca abierta.

-¿Disculpa? ¿Ladybug?

-Claro, siempre aparentando ser fuerte, no tener miedo. Cuando la realidad es que cada vez que aparece uno de esos monstruos desapareces.

-Eso es… porque…

-¿Ves? Ni siquiera me puedes contradecir. Ladybug es fuerte, hermosa, valiente y decidida.

Cada palabra apuñalaba el corazón de Marinette. Porque era verdad, ella lo sabía. Y así como lo sabe, también sabe que Marinette no es nada semejante.

-Todos sabemos lo que sientes por Adrien. Es más que obvio. Pero aun así, sabes que te rechazará. Porque, vamos- dijo Chloé con una sonrisa burlona en los labios mientras veía a Marinette palidecer y a Adrien mirarla confundido- ¿Quién te querría a ti? Una chica súper patosa, cobarde, llorona y que nunca le pudo decir a Adrien Agreste que está enamorada de él.

No pudo aguantar más. Marinette salió corriendo.

-¡Ahora si te la ganaste!-gritó Alya.

Mientras varios del salón intentaban sujetar a Alya, que gritaba como poseída, otros le reclamaron a Chloé. Sabrina se escondió detrás de ella. Y la rubia solo miró a otro lado. Todo el salón estaba furioso con Chloé. Todos menos uno.

Adrien estaba en shock.

Marinette.

¿Marinette?

¿Le gustaba a Marinette?

¿Qué le diría ahora? No podía aceptar sus sentimientos, el solo amaba a Ladybug. Pero… hace tiempo que estaba más pendiente de la franco-chica. Estaba confundido. ¿Le gustaba Marinette o Ladybug? Ambas eran tan distintas…. Una era fuerte y valiente, la otra era dulce y firme. Y ambas le gustaban.

Sin pensarlo demasiado, salió a buscar a Marinette, tenía que hablar con ella.

Se dirigió a la biblioteca. No estaba.

Plagg salió de su chaqueta.

-Oye, ¿Qué harás cuando la encuentres?

-Hablar con ella.

-¿Y luego? ¿Le dirás qué?

-¡No lo sé, Plagg!

-Piénsalo chico, puedes herirla más si no sabes medir tus palabras.

Adrien pensó en las palabras de Plagg. Por primera vez, estaba dando buenos consejos.

Se dirigió al baño de chicas. Y allí escuchó el sollozo de Marinette.

Estaba por tocar la puerta cuando oyó hablar a alguien.

-Marinette, no llores.

-Tikki. Lo que dijo Chloé es cierto. Quiero aparentar ser Ladybug pero solo soy la torpe chica que ni siquiera se puede declarar.

-Es no es cierto, sabes tan bien como yo que Chloé es un monstruo, no debes creerle nada. Eres una fantástica chica, con o sin la máscara. ¡Eres una gran Ladybug!

-Jeje, Tikki, siempre dices eso.

-Claro, soy una kwami de más de cinco mil años ¿recuerdas?

-Cierto. Tengo que volver. A lo mejor el salón se le aventó. No puedo permitirlo.

-Eres tan buena, Marinette.

-Vamos.

Abrió la puerta y se fue a su salón.

 **Y hasta aquí llegué.**

 **¡Adio!**

 **(Huye antes de que los lectores la linchen)**


	2. Decepción

_**¿Que es eso? ¿Un pájaro? ¿Un avión? No! es Juvia subiendo actualización!**_

 _ **(Detras de un pilar) Despues de tantas amenazas, decidí cumplir mi deber. ¡Atras asesinas!**_

Por segunda vez en menos de 10 minutos, Adrien estaba en shock ¿Ladybug? ¿Marinette dijo Ladybug? ¿Marinette es Ladybug? Todo estaba revuelto en la cabeza del rubio. Escuchó que ella se levantó y entró en pánico. ¡Estaba en la puerta! Si ella salía, se encontrarían cara a cara. Y era demasiado cobarde para verla ahora. Por instinto se escondió en una esquina cerca del baño.

Asomó su cabeza y observó como la chica se dirigía al su salón.

Cuando comprobó que nadie lo podía ver, se recargó en la pared y lentamente se sentó en el cemento de la escuela.

Plagg salió de la chaqueta de Adrien y flotó en frente de su rostro.

-Adrien, ¿en qué piensas?

El nombrado sólo se rió, más sin embargo su risa sonaba tan desesperada, tan triste. Se sujetó la cabeza con las manos, enredando su cabello.

-En la maldita injusticia que estamos viviendo Marinette y yo.

-Adrien, ya verás que todo terminará bien; Aunque a decir verdad, no sé qué decir. Nunca he podido entender a los humanos, son tan volubles, tan emocionales… tan… -Plagg suspiró-. Por eso no entendiendo a Tikki en ocasiones, ella afirma que los humanos son maravillosos, y según un portador de ella, y solo estoy recitándolo: "Nada hay tan maravilloso como el ser humano". Aunque a mí nunca me cayó muy bien ese Platón, siempre creyéndose la gran cosa.

-No entiendo a dónde quieres llegar con todo esto, Plagg. Yo me estoy quejando del ahora.

-¿Adrien?

-Es gracioso a decir verdad…La vida tiene un gran sentido del humor…-dijo con la rostro contraído por la amargura-. Yo enamorado de Ladybug sin saber que ésta es Marinette, ella enamorada de mí, sin saber que yo soy Chat Noir, siempre rechazando al otro por serle fiel a ese mismo ser. La vida tiene un gran sentido del humor, solo mira, cuánta risa me da, jajaja- dijo esto último con todo el sarcasmo posible.

-Adrien…

Esa voz hizo al rubio girarse en dirección a su derecha y la figura frente a él lo dejó sin aire.

 _Vaya que a la vida le gusta jugar._

-Marinette…

-Marinette, ¿Dónde está tu bolsa?

-¿Eh?

La bolsa la había dejado en el suelo del baño. Cuando aventó todo por la frustración que sentía hacia Chloé. La peliazul se golpeó la frente.

-Pero que tonta soy.

-No eres tonta, solo un poco despistada y atolondrada- susurró Tikki llevándose sus manitas a la boca para tratar de esconder una risilla.

-Ah, gracias Tikki, eso me anima mucho- respondió sarcástica Marinette.

Ambas estaban riéndose mientras caminaban.

Al llegar al baño, la chica estaba por abrir a puerta cuando Marinette escuchó a alguien quejándose.

Miró a Tikki desconcertada, la criatura se encogió de hombros, pero su mirada decía que fuera a ver.

Así que se acercó lentamente desde donde escuchaba las quejas y pudo vislumbrar una melena dorada.

-¿Adrien?

Era tonto suponer que por ser rubio debía ser el chico. Pero para alguien tan acosadora como Marinette, era imposible no reconocer su peinado perfecto.

Parecía que Adrien no la había escuchado, así que se acercó un poco más.

Adrien estaba hablando solo, o eso parecía, quizá estaba teniendo una llamada.

Marinette se alejó un poco cuando escuchó un poco de la conversación.

-Es gracioso, a decir verdad…La vida tiene un gran sentido del humor…- dijo el chico.

Marinette no quiso escuchar eso, pero a juzgar por el tono de voz, estaba sumamente frustrado. Se quedó parada en la esquina, al parecer Adrien no la había notado.

Yo enamorado de Ladybug sin saber que ésta es Marinette, ella enamorada de mí, sin saber que yo soy Chat Noir, siempre rechazando al otro por serle fiel a ese mismo ser. La vida tiene un gran sentido del humor, solo mira, cuánta risa me da, jajaja.

Marinette se quedó sin aire. ¿Qué era lo que había escuchado? ¿Adrien dijo acaso…? Se quedó en blanco unos instantes. Sin ser capaz de detenerse a sí misma, le habló a Adrien.

-Adrien…

El chico volteó la cabeza, ella no se fijó en la criatura negra que estaba flotando frente a Adrien.

El chico en cambio sí se fijó en la criatura roja que flotaba al lado de Marinette. Lo que no hizo más que aumentar la desesperación en él.

-Marinette…

Ambos se quedaron sin habla. El otro era… la persona de la que estaban enamorados.

-Adrien, tu…

El rubio no dijo nada. Su mirada residía en la criatura roja de al lado de la chica.

-Ella es Tikki.- dijo la ojiazul al ver la mirada de Adrien. Ya no podía engañarse.- Y supongo que esa criatura negra es tu kwami.

-Esta criatura negra tiene nombre, es Plagg.

-Es un gusto- dijo Plagg haciendo una reverencia que le recordó a Marinette a Chat Noir.

La chica sonrió levemente.

-Vaya que se parecen.

Ese comentario llamó la atención de Adrien, que volvió la vista a la chica de las coletas. Viéndola de cerca, ella y Ladybug eran idénticas. ¿Cómo no se había dado cuenta? ¿Acaso era ciego? Los mismos ojos azules como el mar, las dos coletas, esa determinación…

-Marinette… -Adrien se incorporó y se puso frente a la aludida-. Tengo que hacerte una pregunta, y por favor respóndeme con la verdad.

Marinette lo miraba expectante.

-¿Eres Ladybug?

Marinette expulsó todo el aire de sus pulmones. Era obvio, pensó con tristeza, que Adrien se decepcionara de saber la verdad.

-Sí. Lo soy

Adrien dejó de pensar por un minuto y no supo lo que salió de su boca.

-Estoy un poco decepcionado de que fueras tú.

Marinette no levantó la cabeza.

-Lo sé. Yo también lo estoy.

Adrien solo movió la cabeza de un lado a otro.

-Tengo que pensar.

Y sin decir nada más se fue. Dejando a Marinette sola.

Plagg miró a Tikki y ella le devolvió la mirada. Luego, Plagg siguió a su portador.

Tikki se acercó lentamente al rostro de su portadora.

-Mari…

-Era obvio, ¿no? a fin de cuentas, ¿quién sospecharía que soy esa fantástica chica de traje moteando?

Las lágrimas ya no salían. Marinette ya no tenía lágrimas que derramar.

 ** _Y hasta aquí llegué._**

 ** _(Huye despavorida)_**


	3. Aceptacion

_**¡JAJAJA! ¿Creyeron que jamàs volveria? ¿Que estaba en mi casa releyendo Harry Potter? ¿Que me habia olvidado de esta historia?**_

 _ **¡PUES NO! ¡SE EQUIVOCARON!**_

 _ **¡TOMEN! (lanza la acutalizacion)**_

 _ **ªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªª**_

Adrien estaba caminando rápido hacia su aula. No quería pensar, no quería oír, no quería ver. Plagg solo lo seguía sin decir nada. Sabía lo perturbado que estaba el chico. Ya había visto esas reacciones con anterioridad. Y siempre le causaban extrañez. Los humanos se complicaban demasiado las cosas. Como ahora, lo fácil que hubiera sido volver y explicar ambos la situación en la que sucedieron las cosas. Pero sabía por experiencia que si le decía algo, solo lo empeoraría.

-Plagg…

La voz de Adrien sonaba tan rota que el kwami no se atrevía a hacer nada. Solo se quedó sentado en su hombro.

-Dime.

-¿Podré ser capaz de disculparme?

-¿Por qué te disculparías?

-Le acabo de hacer mucho daño a Marinette… y no me importa, tengo ganas de lastimarla… que sufra lo que yo he sufrido, todo el misterio, la duda, el dolor… y entiendo que eso es cruel…pero…

-Mira chico, mentiría si te dijera que fue correcto lo que hiciste, pero también entiendo que estas confundido ahora. Solo hazle saber que necesitas tiempo… claro si es que no ha sido akumatizada por lo de hace un momento…

Al instante Plagg supo que eso no fue lo mejor que debía decir. Adrien se puso lívido.

-¿Tú crees que ella…? ¡No puede ser! ¡Es Ladybug!

-¿En serio crees que los portadores son exentos de las akumatizaciones? Son humanos, y como tal, pueden tener debilidades, miedos, momentos en los que quieren lanzar todo por la borda… pero no lo hacen. A decir verdad los Chat Noir`s son más propensos a caer en la oscuridad. Pero casi siempre son salvador por las Ladybug`s. de ese momento.

-¿Me estas animando o no?

-Ninguna, yo estoy aquí para hacerte entender tus errores y que aprendas de ellos, claro que no haré todo por ti. Tienes que aprender por ti mismo. Yo solo me aseguro de darte un empujón.

Para cuando Adrien estaba frente a su puerta, Plagg se había escondido y lo había dejado pensando el todo lo sucedido.

¿Cómo quería que aprendiera de sus errores? Solo tenía 14 años.

Abrió la puerta y lo primero que vio fue a Alya a punto de abrir la puerta.

Ambos se quedaron viendo a los ojos.

-¿Y Marinette?

Adrien parpadeo.

-¿Marinette, que con ella?

Alya frunció el ceño.

-¿Cómo que qué paso? Se supone que fuiste a verla.

Adrien estaba cada vez más confundido. ¿Él? ¿A Marinette?

Y luego, como in destello, los recuerdo da antes de lo reciente lo golpearon.

¿Ahora como volvería a hablar con ella? Ambos se gustaban pero de manera distinta… muy distinta.

La culpa debió de reflejarse en sus ojos, porque Alya frunció aún más el ceño.

-Adrien…-la voz de la morena le recorrió un escalofrió por la espalda al rubio.- ¿Dónde está Mari?

-N-No lo sé…. No la pude encontrar.

Alya no le dijo nada, pero tampoco lo dejó de observar.

-En donde la encuentra llorando, Agreste…

Adrien volvió a estar lívido.

Esa reacción le dijo todo a la morena.

-¿Qué le dijiste?

-P-P-Pues… que necesitaba tiempo…-el rubio pensaba que nada ganaba mintiéndole a la morena, le diría la vedad…a medias.- Y que estaba un poco decepcionado de ella…

-¿!QUE TU QUÈ!?

El grito llamó la atención de todos en el grupo.

Todos sus compañeros le rodearon como una jauría de lobos.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Dónde está Marinette?

Adrien no sabía qué hacer. Apenas abrió la boca cuando una pequeña voz se escuchó detrás de él.

-Dejen a Adrien tranquilo.

La voz de Marinette le recorrió toda la espina dorsal, y no estaba seguro de si eso era bueno o malo.

Se dio la vuelta y en seguida se dio cuenta de lo mal que había dejado a la chica.

La mirada de la chica estaba vacía, sus ojos de un normalmente bello color azul se encontraban opacos, como si la luz hubiera desaparecido de allí. En sus mejillas no había rastros de lágrimas pero en ellas se encontraban marcas de que había llorado. Se había soltado el cabello, y de esa manera parecía completamente vulnerable… y rota.

Todo el salón quedó en silencio, completamente asombrados por la apariencia de la chica. La morena se acercó a Marinette con cuidado.

-¿Mari? ¿Todo bien?

La nombrada alzó la mirada hacia su mejor amiga y le sonrió.

-Todo perfecto.

Era evidente que nadie le creía. Adrien sentía las miradas clavándose en su ser; sabía que estaba mal lo que había hecho, pero no creyó que la había destrozado de esa manera.

Para la sorpresa de todos, incluyéndolo a él, Chloè se acercó a la chica.

-¿Marinette?

La chica le plantó su mirada a la rubia.

-Dime.

-¿Descubriste que era cierto lo que te dije?

Marinette no le respondió. Se quedó callada. Todo el salón fulminaba a Chloè.

-¿Por qué no vas a echar veneno a otra parte, Chloè?- refunfuñó Alya.

Pero Chloè no le hizo caso, seguía viendo a Marinette esperando una respuesta.

-¿Y bien?

-Sí, tenías razón, soy una decepción, es algo que siempre supe. No necesitaba que me lo dijeras.-la respuesta de Marinette volvió a sumir a todo el salón en silencio. Y siguió hablando, pero solo Adrien entendía lo que decía-. Sabía que si se enteraba quedaría decepcionado. Nunca quise eso. Solo quería verlo sonreír, como había hecho hasta ahora, confiando en mí. Incluso cuando le expresé mis pensamientos a ella, me siguió apoyando, diciendo que era la mejor, y si me habían elegido era por algo. Le creí. Pero solo era una burbuja de aire. Esperando ser explotada. Cosa que terminó por suceder.-sonrió.

Cada palabra de clavaba en Adrien. ¿Todo eso era lo que pensaba ella de sí misma? Antes se incluso saber lo que estaba haciendo, escuchó su propia voz entre todo el salón.

-¡Eso no es cierto!

Todas las miradas se volvieron hacia él. Pero no le importaba, en ese momento solo existían él y Marinette.

-Tal vez dije que estaba decepcionado, pero solo fue por el momento. Una vez que me detuve a pensar con él, me di cuenta de lo que dije. Y yo mismo sabía que lo que dije era incorrecto. Aún sin esa cosa, eres magnifica, siempre piensas en los demás, estas apoyando a todo el mundo, incluso cuando tuviste la oportunidad de estar como Ladybug en el video de Clara Ruiseñor, decidiste no estarlo para estar con tus amigas, aunque terminaste siendo Ladybug.-sonrió, arrancándole una leve sonrisa a Marinette, su pecho se estremeció. "Volvió a sonreír", pensó.

-Eres cariñosa, dulce, valiente, no dudas en enfrentarte a Chloè, cuando nadie más lo hace, por ti la gente es más abierta, más valiente. Y por eso no estoy decepcionado de ti, es solo que me tomaste por sorpresa.

Marinette no expresó ningún tipo de emoción cuando Adrien dejó de hablar, solo seguía mirándolo, sin decir ni hacer nada.

-No te creo en lo absoluto, sé que lo haces por quien soy, no por mí. Pero te tomaré la palabra. Mi amor por ti es demasiado grande hasta para que yo lo pueda controlar.

Le demostró una pequeña sonrisa y el brillo de sus ojos apareció nuevamente.

Adrien sintió que un peso se escapaba de su pecho. Ella estaba bien, estaba sonriendo, y estaba a su lado.

En los bolsos de cada uno unas criaturas sonreían, no importaba que problemas enfrentaran, Ladybug y Chat Noir siempre estarían juntos, apoyándose.

ªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªª

 _ **Ahi lo tienen. ¡Adios!**_

 _ **(Huye)**_


End file.
